


Never Again

by Lightheaded_Dullahan



Series: This ABO Series I Got Talked Into By Myself and D8ONO Into Making (Pending) [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightheaded_Dullahan/pseuds/Lightheaded_Dullahan
Summary: Omegas went into heat. That was common knowledge. The pheromones were a sign to alphas they were in the state to mate- consenting or otherwise. Once an omega was mated, the pheromones would only affect their mate. An unmated omega’s pheromones affected any alpha. Had Karna not been a bachelor still, this whole predicament could have been avoided and the two of them would not be buying suppressants 10 minutes before the store closed. Being in line with a number of alphas who were very aware of the scent, waiting for their turn at the register. It was common decency that prevented them from trying to get intentionally closer to the omega. Unfortunately, that meant Arjuna had to be in the closest proximity to the pheromones. That was a downside to having an omega as a sibling.Except there was a very small, very minuscule problem with that statement.Karna wasn’t an omega.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D8ONO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/gifts).



> Christmas gift and it's still Christmas, I got it done on time! Enjoy! ~~I still have no idea how to write smut.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I really shouldn't have attempted this the way I went about it. I hope it's not too bad.

Omegas went into heat. That was common knowledge. The pheromones were a sign to alphas they were in the state to mate- consenting or otherwise. Once an omega was mated, the pheromones would only affect their mate. An unmated omega’s pheromones affected any alpha. Had Karna not been a bachelor still, this whole predicament could have been avoided and the two of them would not be buying suppressants 10 minutes before the store closed. Being in line with a number of alphas who were very aware of the scent, waiting for their turn at the register. It was common decency that prevented them from trying to get intentionally closer to the omega. Unfortunately, that meant Arjuna had to be in the closest proximity to the pheromones. That was a downside to having an omega as a sibling. 

 

Except there was a very small, very minuscule problem with that statement. 

Karna wasn’t an omega. 

-  
-  
-

_Three hours earlier…_

Karna shook his pill bottle once again, holding it upside down to shake out his medicine. Like the previous three attempts, nothing came out. He looked inside again, only for it to confirm that there was nothing left inside. 

His pseudo heat was going on longer than usual, and he was already through his monthly amount. He had thought it ended that morning, only for it to return that evening. His luck had rolled a 1 on a luck check requiring 15 today, what else could be expected. In all likelihood, the office would be closed and he would have to barricade himself in his room today. Or, more accurately, Arjuna would barricade him into his room and then get as far away as he could for the day. 

“You’ve been in here for thirty minutes it does not take that long-”

His brother is cut off from his complaining when the scent hits him. He quickly covered his mouth and nose, backing out of the bathroom and closing the door. Within 5 minutes, he returned with a surgical mask over his face and two jackets. He threw the second jacket at Karna and told him the store would close in a couple of hours so they needed to move. 

-  
-  
-

The woman working the desk handed them the new bottle of pills, an extra for that day only and the next month’s supply. Arjuna made sure that after exchanging graduates that he and Karna were out the door and on their way home. It had taken almost the entire time the store was still open to get there, mainly due to roads being blocked off for accidents. While virtually unnoticeable by his high collar and face mask, Arjuna was getting increasingly annoyed at the situation. Not only because he was out in the middle of winter at almost midnight, but because of that inconvenient condition of Karna’s. Honestly, a mutation that causes a pseudo heat in alphas of all things. 

When they returned home and didn’t spend three hours doing so, Arjuna took off towards the bathroom to rid his body’s reaction to the close proximity to another’s heat. It was days like this that he hated that faux heat more than usual. Of course, Karna’s bad luck had to affect him too today. Why would it not be an inconvenient time?

“Ah, Arjuna, thank you for getting the medicine.”

Karna stood with the open door in front of Arjuna who was half hidden behind a curtain. He still smelled like the pseudo heat. Because why would he ever make anything easy for anyone?

Even if he was only half decent, Arjuna narrowed his eyes and coldly told him that the point was for him to take the pills and then leave him alone. To which the response was he had taken the pill, but it was taking a bit for the heat finally die down for some reason. Arjuna looked down before quickly looking back up, in which Karna began to realize exactly why such a thing was happening. And thus, a long moment of silence that could be cut with a breadknife began. 

-  
-  
-

“Do you want help with that?”

“There are already at least 5 things wrong with that question.”

“Hm.”

Another lull of silence entraps them. Arjuna silently weighs if it’s more embarrassing to accept the offer or to accept the fact that his brother’s fake scent affected him this way. Right now, the offer was looking just a little bit more enticing. 

“...Just make it quick so this can get over faster.”

-  
-  
-

When Arjuna said ‘make it quick’, he meant it. He did not mean, ‘spend five minutes waiting for the tub to fill up and then be dropped into the tub with Karna getting in behind him with all his clothes still on’. Right now, the only saving grace was the fact he didn’t have to see the other’s flat face at any point in this. That would make things all the more awkward. Granted, it didn’t take much to do that at the moment. 

He felt Karna plop his head on his shoulder, thankfully still blocking Arjuna’s view of his face. It didn’t quite connect until he felt something grip, albeit lightly, on to his member. Not taking any chances, Arjuna bit down on his knuckle to curb any sound that thought it could escape. It’s undeniably sloppy, but it’s still friction. 

It’s almost worse that Karna starts off so slowly. He doesn’t need something careful, he needs something quick so they both can get back to their lives. When he voices it under his breath, at the very least Karna takes the hint and speeds up. 

Arjuna is almost sure he will bite through his hand with every stroke. He’s focused his mind on the tile of the wall instead of the hand between his legs, or he attempts to. It’s much harder than he thought it would be to not pay attention to what was happening. Karna feels Arjuna start to squirm against him. He uses his free hand to wrap around his shoulders as a way to keep him stable. Arjuna is almost thankful for that. 

It only takes a few more quick caresses for Arjuna to let out a barely audible moan, turning his face as far as he can from the one next to him. There’s a brief moment of his body becoming tense before relaxing, alerting Karna that he could leave. He stepped out of the tub and went to the sink, washing his hands as Arjuna sunk further into the tub. 

 

“We are never speaking of this again.”

“Speaking of what again?”


End file.
